The Children of Stai
(UK comic strips) | number = 5 | writer = | artist = Harry Lindfield | omnibus = The Classic UK Comics, Volume 1 | published = - | format = Joe 90: Top Secret #19-22 | pages = 8 | date = 2266 | stardate = 25:11.3 | altcover = Classic-UK-Comics-Volume-1-cover.jpg |}} The Children of Stai, or UK comic strips, fifth story arc, was an 8-page Star Trek: The Original Series comic strip published in 1969. It was the fifth story arc in the UK comic strips series. It was released in four parts in issues of Joe 90: Top Secret. In this story, James T. Kirk rescued a group of children from a hostile interstellar state. Publisher's description ;Teaser summary, 31 May, 1969 :Unable to forget the tumultuous welcome the aliens of Stai gave him, Captain Kirk is determined to rescue their children from Galactic Union control… Summary Kirk was treated to an enthusiastic welcome and a feast during his diplomatic visit to Stai, until controllers from the Galactic Union arrived to shoo him off the planet. Officer Ruf threatened Stai representative Da Mek, reminding him that the Union controlled this planet. Da Mek acquiesced to protect his son and other children schooled on neighboring Union planet Vrex. Angered by Ruf's bullying tactics, Kirk promised Da Mek that he would bring back their children. :Captain's log, stardate 25:11.3... Approaching Vrex. Have alerted landing party to rescue school boys belonging to Stai… Four space bugs landed on Vrex. Vrex teachers apprehended the crews, who were under orders not to use military force. Kirk beamed down with three security officers to help, but the school children unexpectedly attacked them all. The Starfleet teams were eventually caught under a huge net and put in a dungeon. Ruf arrived and placed Kirk in a brainwashing machine, converting him to the side of the Union. As a test, Ruf ordered Kirk to kill his landing party. Before he could fire, however, Spock beamed down an armed team who were able to overwhelm the Union officers. Spock reversed the brainwashing process on Kirk. They returned the students to Da Mek, who said it was the happiest day of his life. Da Mek announced to Ruf that Stai quit the Union. References Characters :David Bailey • Da Mek • Da Mek's son • James T. Kirk • Ruf • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • unnamed USS Enterprise personnel (2260s) Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) • Galactic Union ship • hovercraft • space bugs • Vrex military ships :school bus Locations :Stai • Vrex :Earth Races and cultures :Human • Staian • Vulcan • unnamed races and cultures (Vrex teachers) States and organizations :Galactic Union • Galactic Union Patrol Science and technology :brain-scrambling unit • brainwashing • communicator • gun • rifle • transporter Ranks and titles :captain • Earthling • Federation Starfleet ranks (2260s) • Starfleet ranks • teacher Other references :alert status (battle stations • red alert) • captain's log • decade • dungeon • landing party • monk • orbit • peace • school • stardate • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2265-2270) • starship • tiger • transporter room • warfare Timeline Chronology The presence of Bailey on the Enterprise places this story early in the year 2266, before the events of "The Corbomite Maneuver". | before = "The Third Party" | after = "Skin Deep" |}} Production history * This story was published in two-page sections over four consecutive weeks in Joe 90: Top Secret magazine. ;May 1969 *24 May, pages 1-2 published in Joe 90: Top Secret #19. *31 May, pages 3-4 published in Joe 90: Top Secret #20. ;June 1969 *7 June, pages 5-6 published in Joe 90: Top Secret #21. *14 June, pages 7-8 published in Joe 90: Top Secret #22. Appendices Background * Star Trek: The Original Series broadcast its final episode, , on June 3, 1969. Published on June 7, 1969, the third installment of this story marks the first release of licensed content after the end of the series. * The story was not printed with a title, but it was given one (The Children of Stai) for its reprinting in the omnibus The Classic UK Comics, Volume 1. * Artist Harry Lindfield signed the third installment. * The Galactic Union, or an interstellar state sharing that name in the 28th century, proposed the Temporal Accords that led to the Temporal Cold War. ( ) * The teachers on Vrex with large, bald heads were not identified by name or species in the story, making it unclear if they were native to Vrex. Related stories * – The rescued a group of children on Triacus. Connections External links * Category:TOS comics category:tOS comic story arcs